The Kent Family Book of Holidays
by Vgerland
Summary: A collection of short stories centering on holidays with the Kent Family I created in my All Is Not Well, All Is Well The Kent Family Saga and Glimpses Of the Kent Family stories.  Halloween Now Complete with Part 2
1. Halloween Part 1

The Kent Family Book of Holidays - Halloween

Prologue

The Kent family was excitedly finishing dinner on the Saturday evening before Halloween. The block where they lived took special notice of all holidays each having its own special celebration centering on entertaining both the kids and adults in the families. Lois and Clark would be celebrating their first anniversary in just three weeks, this would be the Kent's first Halloween living on the block, their first Halloween as a real family. The two older kids, Kala an adopted daughter almost nine, and Jason their six and a half year old son, were looking forward to the festive party. Elina was just over one month old and Braden White the newborn son of her god parents, Richard and Chloe White, would be exactly two weeks old Halloween night. Both families were planning to attend the party together since the White's had been given honorary membership in the block even thought they lived a couple blocks away on the river.

The Kents and Whites had some notoriety on the block, being known as 'Friends of Superman'. Well the Kents did win the best decorated house on the block last Christmas thanks to the 'Winter Wonderland' Superman created by making their house the only one in the neighborhood to have a 'white Christmas'. But that is another story in the life of the Kents. This one is about their first Halloween together.

Xoxo

"I still don't know why you wouldn't let me peek at our costumes Lois. You did say the kids picked them out didn't you. How bad can they be?"

Lois smirked as she juggled feeding Elina and trying to finish her own dinner. There would be treats and food to nibble on at the party but she had insisted both kids eat beforehand so felt she and Clark had to set a good example. She winked at Jason and Kala who were enjoying keeping the costumes secret from their father.

Jason jumped up from his chair. "All done Mommy, can I go get ready now?"

"Me too." Kala chimed in quickly finishing her milk then joining Jason standing next to the table waiting for an OK to run up and change.

"Go on, we'll be up in a couple minutes."

"What about me, can I go get ready too, I'm done?"

"No Clark, you have to wait for me. Elina's not done yet."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be really sorry I couldn't go with you and the kids to pick out the costumes?" Clark breathed out with a dramatically exaggerated sigh.

"Well, it'll teach you to let your six year old son make decisions on what you wear! Just think about what some of his favorite things are."

Clark's eyes got big, "You didn't let him pick that!? Wait, I thought Kala was going to help pick out the costumes?"

"Our sweet to a fault, like her father, daughter let her little brother pick."

"Oh." He sighed again fearing the worse. "I think maybe there's an emergency… someplace."

"Oh no you don't mister, if I have to wear what he picked for me, then you have to wear what he picked for you. It _was_ your idea in the first place to let the kids choose. Besides you fly around everyday in that skin tight blue suit with women constantly ogling you. How bad could a Halloween costume our son picked out be?"

"But Lois, you know why I need to wear a skin tight suit. If it wasn't skin tight it would be shredded in no time and women _are not_ constantly ogling me."

"Yes they are, but it's alright especially since I'm one of them." She chuckled.

"Well, I don't encourage anyone, anyone but you that is." He couldn't help smiling slyly.

Kissing Elina's head as the baby finished feeding Lois pulled herself back together and handed the half asleep infant to Clark. "Here take your daughter and put her in the bassinette while I retrieve our costumes and check on our other two kids."

Xoxo

Rather than put Elina right into the bassinette he sat down in the rocking chair and quietly rocked her for several minutes as she fell into a deep sleep like only young babies seem able to enjoy. Besides enjoying the still new thrill of holding his baby it served to delay the inevitable costume reveal. He was already pretty sure just what Jason had chosen and he was dreading the party already. He couldn't help but wonder _Who did family costume parties anymore_ _anyway?_

"Cccclaaaaarrrkkk, we're waiting for you." Lois called from their bedroom.

"Well Elina, I guess Daddy has gotta go and bite the bullet." He kissed Elina's cheek and placed the sleeping infant in her bassinette giving her one final kiss on her rosy little cheek before straightening up. "I'm coming, just making sure Elina is asleep first."

As Clark walked down the hall he could hear three heartbeats in their bedroom so he knew they were indeed all there just waiting for his reaction. Taking a deep breath and following his promise not to peek he entered the room and quickly bit his tongue so as not to visibly cringe at what he now knew for sure. He didn't want to let Jason know he was horrified at the prospect of wearing the costume the little boy had obviously so proudly picked out. Why had he not known this would happen? He should have known!

Lois had a floor length bathrobe wrapped around herself and was holding up a big box but he didn't need x-ray vision to know just what was inside the box. Two smaller boxes were on the bed the larger of them open, the smaller still closed and most likely contained a costume for Elina. Jason and Kala stood nearby with enormous smiles on their faces. That is Dash and Violet Parr stood nearby.

"Here's your costume Mr. Incredible." Lois choked back a laugh at the expression on her husband's face.

"But, I can't pull off a Mr. Incredible. He has a gigantic chest and belly. I…"

"Don't worry skinny, the suit comes with plenty of padding, just like the hips and bottom on mine." She opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. "Meet Elastigirl, your wife."

"Did Jason pick out Richard and Chloe's costume too?" He asked hopefully, swallowing hard.

"No, Richard knows better."

Xoxoxoxoxo

This Halloween episode TBC - At the Party

Hope you enjoyed this. Please Remember to review


	2. Halloween Part 2  The Party

The Kent Family Book of Holidays - Halloween Part 2 - The Party

Clark reluctantly pulled the costume out of the box, "Oh darn, I think it may be too short. I am a little taller than the average person you know." Clark looked consolingly at Jason and Kala. Jason immediately seemed upset.

"Clark, it's stretchy it'll be fine, now go put it on. We're waiting to see what you look like."

Just then the doorbell rang out. "We're here, is everybody ready?" Richard called poking his head into the house.

Jason was down the stairs to greet them in a flash with Kala trying her best but failing to keep up. "Daddy Richard, Daddy Richard. Can you guess who we are?" he jumped down the last few steps just as Richard and Chloe let themselves in. Two week old Braden was fast asleep in a baby carrier dressed as a pea in a pod.

"Hmmmm, lets see, why you couldn't be Dash and Violet Parr?"

Jason giggled. "Aa huh, and guess what, Mommy and Daddy are Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. What are you?" Jason shrugged not placing Richard or Chloe's costumes.

Clark came down the staircase in the garish Mr. Incredible costume with the black mask in his hand. "Yes what are you supposed to be?"

"We're farmers, can't you tell?"

"You mean I could have just pulled something out of the closet and called it a costume? Instead of making a foo…" Looking down at Jason and Kala's faces he stopped and took a deep breath before finishing. "fun statement like this?"

"These clothes were not just from our closet. Chloe had to go all the way to a thrift store in Smallville to find them. Overalls, phef, I didn't have any overalls in my closet." He grinned stifling a laugh as he blatantly looked Clark up and down, "I heard Jason picked your costumes."

Chloe just smiled shaking her head at the two men's friendly teasing of each other.

Lois came down the stairs with Elina in her carrier still sound asleep but now dressed as baby Jack-Jack. Seeing Clark in the costume for the first time she suppressed an amused smile. "Awwww, honey you look great. See it's not too short, I told you it would stretch. Richard, be sure and get a picture of Clark and the kids. I promised Martha, oh and Perry wants a copy too."

"What, you told Perry? Please tell me you didn't tell anyone else."

"Just Jimmy… and Bruce."

"You told Bruce? Oh no! He'll never let me live this down."

"Awwww, it's not so bad. Look how excited Jason and Kala are. This'll be fun if you just relax and have fun with it." Lois kissed his cheek and handed him the baby carrier.

He smiled down at Elina and spoke as if to her, "What respectable superhero goes out without a cape, I really miss my cape."

Xoxo

"Kent, nice costume. Love the Mrs." Jim Young, their next door neighbor called out as the two families entered the back yard down the block where the party was being hosted. The entire back yard of the host's house, the Johnson's, had been decked out in Halloween decor. Tables were filled with all sorts of treats and candy along with hot apple cider for the kids and a keg of red wine waiting to be set-up for the adults. There was even a kiddie spook haunted bounce house for the youngsters. Several kids were already bobbing for apples out of a nearby barrel. There was even a bowl with ballots for everyone to vote for best costume and best family.

All the people had some form of costume on, many elaborate some home made or just pulled together from whatever was on hand. Jim, the Kents highly competitive neighbor was 'The Grim Reaper', his wife was an angel, their teenaged son, Robbie, a very good Jack Sparrow and their seven year old daughter Jennifer was a young pop singer. A set of twins about Jason's age came as Superman and Batman much to his delight. The Kents were the immediate hit of the party since their costumes were quite elaborate and all one theme.

Clark still feeling somewhat subconscious looked around and decided most of the other men most likely picked out their own costumes. Other than Jim's, all of the other men's costumes were rather conservative like Richard's. It made him realize that there was a lot to this whole father business that he was still in the process of learning.

Just as Clark began to relax and mingle with his adult neighbors he was surprised to see Jason running circles around the yard playing with the other children but running much too fast. Luckily no one else seemed to be watching except Richard and Lois. Clark quietly excused himself from the circle of people around him on the patio and joined Jason in the yard.

Grabbing the youngster as he raced by, Clark spoke softly in his ear. "What do you think you're doing? You know better than to run so fast."

"But Daddy, I'm Dash, he can run fast too, remember?"

"How could I ever forget, I must have seen that video with you 20 times just in the last month. Jason, Dash is a cartoon character, he's not real. You can't let anyone know that you can do things like this. Remember how important it is to keep our secrets."

"But that's no fun, that's why I wanted to be Dash." He pouted. "Will I ever be able to show people I'm like you?"

"Jason, when you're older and fully trained if you still want to, then you'll be at my side and everyone will know about you. But right now you're just too young and inexperienced?"

"What's in-x-pear-anced"

"Inexperienced. It means we need to do a lot of training together. Alright?"

"Ah huh. Kala too huh and Elina when she gets bigger?"

"Yes" he smiled at their inclusion, "Kala and Elina too. Now go back and join your friends but remember be careful, no super stuff."

Jim, standing with another one of the neighbors, called out, "Hey, Mr. Incredible can you help us with this keg? We can't seem to get it up on the table." Both men chuckled.

Clark smirked back, "Sorry but I'm off duty right now." The men just laughed and with one on each side lifted the heavy keg onto the table.

Clark looked around for Kala finding her playing with Jennifer, both bouncing happily in the spook house. Satisfied he went back to join Lois, Chloe and Richard as several of the neighbors ooooooo'd and aaaaaaaaa'd over the babies.

Clark continued to keep a watchful eye on not only the Kent kids, but the other neighborhood kids as well enjoying their antics as they all ran around squealing and playing.

Xoxo

A couple hours later Robbie and a couple of his buddies huddled together in a darkened corner of the yard, "Lets freak my bratty little sister and her spoiled little friends out. Put these on and follow me." He handed his buddies white sheets and flashlights and when no one was looking he crawled into the spook house, his cohorts close behind. With the sheets over their heads the teenaged boys suddenly turned on the flashlights.

"BOOOOOOOOOOO, BOOOOOOOOO" All three boys howled as they jumped up towering over the youngsters several of which screamed and cowered in sudden fright.

The bounce house was not designed for the size or weight of the three teenaged boys, or for the fact that they had failed to remove their shoes. The house sprang a leak and immediately began to fall into itself and tip over as stability was lost. The teenagers who caused the problem managed to find their way to the opening and crawl out but they left several youngsters trapped inside to fend for themselves.

Mr. Incredible sprang into action and with his height advantage quickly righted the house and tied the mountings back into place to stabilize the house. Richard joined him and the two men stood side by side holding the entryway open and called out to the youngsters.

Clark could see the look of concern on Richard's face, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby he spoke softly. "Yes, Jason and Kala are both in there with several other small kids. It's alright none of them are hurt just a little scared including Kala. Jason is completely calm in fact he's helping the others."

Clark could hear Jason telling the other kids to just follow him that he knew the way out. Once the little boy had crawled to within reach of the opening he stopped and stood up holding the house up from the inside making it easier for the other kids to exit. Richard heard Clark's satisfied chuckle as he continued to seemingly just look at the wall of the bounce house and figured he must be seeing or hearing something special.

The other parents came up behind the two men and reached in to grab their youngsters as they one by one appeared at the doorway while Richard and Mr. Incredible continued to hold it open. Jim pulled Jennifer out then Kala finally appeared and Lois grabbed her. Jason was the last to appear and he was all smiles. Richard let go of the opening and grabbed Jason. Chloe had stayed with the babies on the patio when Lois ran to join the crowd of parents but was watching closely as the two kids appeared. She was relieved to see they were both alright even though she knew already from just looking at Clark's reactions that none of the children had been in real danger.

Mr. Incredible stepped back letting go of the opening. "Sorry Kids, but I think we need to declare the Spook house officially closed for the night."

Jim handed Jennifer to his wife then stepped forward frowning at his son who was skulking nearby, "Robbie, get over here and apologize for that little stunt. NOW!"

"Awwww, gee, we were just having a little fun. We didn't realize that stupid thing would…"

"Robbie, APPOLIGIZE, You and your friends need to take responsibility for your actions."

"Were sorry." Robbie said quietly, his head bowed.

One of the other boys contributed, "We didn't mean for that to happen."

Trying to lighten the mood the host, Phil Johnson spoke up, "Well at least Mr. Incredible was here to save the day. I guess the world can get along without Superman as long as the Incredible Family is around."

Clark sighed and laughed to himself as he noticed Jason still standing with Richard motioning with his finger for him to come closer. Richard noticed too and both men stooped down. Jason whispered just loud enough for his two dads to hear, "I was careful, I didn't use any super powers that time."

Clark smiled looked sideways at Richard then back to their very serious son before responding, "I didn't either. Good thing I'm tall."

The party continued and Richard got some really good shots of the entire 'Incredible Family'. As a matter of fact he was sure he had plenty of blackmail material if ever he needed it for Lois or Clark. Jason and Kala both ate so much candy and treats that Lois was afraid they would never get to sleep. The Kents ended up winning the big prize for Best Overall Family, a very fancy carved pumpkin. The Young's were now on notice that the Kents were contenders in the ever present block competitions.

Walking back to the house as the party finally ended Jason skipped ahead of the adults then back stopping in front of Clark. "Daddy will you wear the Mr. Incredible costume when we go trick or treating?"

"Jason, Daddy Richard is going to take you and Kala trick or treating. I need to be available in case I'm needed elsewhere remember?"

Jason pouted and bowed his head, "OH yeah… I forgot."

Clark grinned, "I just bet your Daddy Richard would love to wear the Mr. Incredible costume to match your Dash."

Brightening immediately Jason jumped up and down, "Oh Goodie, will you Daddy Richard? Will you?"

"Um. aa, I don't think it'll fit me. Look how much taller and, well just bigger your Father is than me."

Now knowing he had his friend Clark smiled broadly, "Oh, it'll fit, it's stretchy, huh Lois?"

Lois and Chloe just looked at each other and laughed then Lois answered, "Yes, very and Richard you'll make an incredible Mr. Incredible."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Please remember to review.


End file.
